


Never Have I Ever (di hudders-and-hiddles)

by TJill



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drinking Games, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill
Summary: John e Sherlock partecipano alla serata settimanale della Polizia Metropolitana, dove il gioco per bere scelto per la serata èIo Non Ho Mai. Sherlock è riluttante a partecipare finché non si rende conto di poter imparare ogni sorta di cose nuove su John, ma si dimentica che anche John potrebbe imparare una cosa o due su di lui.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hudders-and-hiddles (LeslieWrites)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeslieWrites/gifts).
  * A translation of [Never Have I Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372328) by [hudders-and-hiddles (LeslieWrites)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeslieWrites/pseuds/hudders-and-hiddles). 



> **Nota della traduttrice** : questa storia sarebbe stata una ohe shot, ma ho preferito dividerla in due capitoli. Non vogliatemene, è un mio vizio ogni volta che si superano le 10.000 parole, ma aggiornerò in fretta ☺
> 
> Non è betata, quindi ogni errore è colpa mia. Se segnalate, correggerò e vi sarò grata.

"Non è il tuo turno di scegliere?" chiede Lestrade ad Anderson.

"No. Ha scelto Julia la scorsa settimana, quindi vuol dire che è il turno di Sally di scegliere un gioco.”

"Gioco? Quale gioco?" chiede John.

“Ogni settimana uno di noi sceglie un gioco per bere. Lo facciamo a turno,” spiega Lestrade.

“Oh, che divertimento,” intona Sherlock, e John gli lancia un'occhiataccia. Lui beve un sorso di birra per avere una scusa per distogliere lo sguardo.

Era colpa di John se si trovavano qui. Era stato così _amichevole_ con MacDonald sulla scena del crimine che lei aveva invitato lui - e con riluttanza anche Sherlock - a unirsi a loro al pub per l’uscita settimanale del New Scotland Yard. Lestrade li aveva già invitati alcune volte in precedenza, ma Sherlock era sempre riuscito a evitare di farvi anche solo una scappata, più che altro rifiutando categoricamente di presenziare. Questa volta, però, John aveva insistito, e per quanto Sherlock odiasse ammetterlo, generalmente John otteneva ciò che voleva. Quindi eccoli in un pub con quattro dei _migliori_ del Met, preparandosi a giocare a una specie di noioso gioco come scusa per essere il più possibile ubriachi al fine di distrarli dalle loro piccole vite noiose. E peggio ancora, MacDonald è seduta proprio di fronte a John, distraendolo. Ride quasi ogni volta che lui le parla e si sporge troppo avanti quando gli risponde, permettendo allo scollo della camicetta di abbassarsi ed esponendo una porzione di seno. Le mani di Sherlock scivolano sotto il tavolo e si pianta le unghie nei palmi per impedirsi di rimuoverla a forza dalla presenza di John.

Qualunque cosa sia quello che John le dice dopo, la fa allungare a posargli una mano sull'avambraccio, e Sherlock spinge bruscamente indietro la sedia. "Be’, per quanto divertente sia certo che tutto _questo,_ " agita una mano verso il gruppo, "sarà, io vado a casa."

"Sherlock," dice John, rilasciando un sospiro paziente mentre Sherlock prende il cappotto. “Abbiamo detto che saremmo usciti per un drink e non hai nemmeno finito il tuo primo bicchiere. Resta." Sherlock apre la bocca per rispondere, ma lui aggiunge, "Per favore," e Sherlock sa che è impotente a resistere quando John vuole davvero qualcosa da lui. Guarda John, che gli fa un lieve sorriso e sbatte lentamente le palpebre, con i profondi occhi blu che ricordano quelli di un cucciolo implorante, e la poca forza di volontà che Sherlock possiede si sgretola in briciole.

“Bene. Ma non giocherò." Ricade sulla sedia e fissa il suo boccale a metà.

“Oh no. Se resterai, giocherai,” gli dice Donovan. Lui la guarda male, ma lei non distoglie gli occhi come fa la maggior parte della gente.

Anderson si china verso di lei e le sussurra all'orecchio, e i suoi occhi si illuminano mentre annuisce. "Ok, il gioco è... Io Non Ho Mai."

"Bella scelta," le dice MacDonald.

"E come giochiamo a questo tuo piccolo gioco?" chiede Sherlock, con tutto il tedio che riesce ad esibire senza realmente sbadigliare.

"Che cosa? Non hai mai giocato a Io Non Ho Mai a una festa?” chiede Anderson. "Oh, è vero. Dovresti essere davvero _invitato_ a una festa perché ciò accada.” Abbaia una risata beffarda. La mano destra di John si serra in un pugno stretto lì dove giace sul tavolo, vicino al braccio di Sherlock, e nel petto di Sherlock monta una piccola ondata di calore.

"Basta, Anderson," ordina Lestrade. Si gira verso Sherlock e spiega: "Si segue il giro e ognuno dice qualcosa che inizia con ‘Io Non Ho Mai’, e tutti quelli che _hanno_ fatto quella cosa, bevono qualcosa. È abbastanza semplice. Sono sicuro che un genio come te può capirlo,” ride. "MacDonald, inizia tu."

"Non ho mai..." ci pensa per un momento. "... posseduto un cane." Sherlock beve un sorso di birra, così come Lestrade, Donovan e John. _Hmmm. John non ha mai menzionato di aver avuto un cane prima d'ora. Forse in effetti questo potrebbe essere interessante, dopo tutto. Cos'altro non so?_

Il turno di John. "Non ho mai portato occhiali o lenti a contatto." MacDonald sorride a John e poi beve. _Ugh._

Adesso tocca a Sherlock. Vuole dire qualcosa che in realtà vuole imparare su John, ma tutto ciò che gli viene in mente sembra troppo personale perché lui risponda onestamente di fronte a tutti gli altri. _Forse quando avrà bevuto di più. Oh. Ecco. Di' qualcosa che John ha fatto di sicuro in modo che debba bere di più._ "Non mi hanno mai sparato." John inarca un sopracciglio nella sua direzione, chiaramente conscio che quell’affermazione era stata pensata per lui, ma si porta il bicchiere alla bocca e beve. Sherlock fa del suo meglio per non sorridere.

Continuano a girare i turni intorno al tavolo proponendo cose che non hanno fatto – e qualcuna che invece sì, solo per vedere chi altro le ha fatte. Sherlock viene a sapere che John non ha mai rubato nulla, ma ha imbrogliato a un test, che non si è mai bucato (cosa che non sorprende), ma ha fumato una sigaretta, che non ha mai fatto uso di droghe ricreative (di nuovo non sorprendente, è un'affermazione evidentemente indirizzata a Sherlock), ma ha nuotato nudo, e questo pensiero fa gli sobbalzare lo stomaco. In poco tempo, John deve alzarsi a prendere un altro boccale sia per sé stesso che per Sherlock.

Per molti altri giri, le affermazioni rimangono abbastanza innocue - "non sono mai stato su un ottovolante", o "non ho mai avuto un fratello" - ma quando tutti diventano più ubriachi, le loro inibizioni diminuiscono e le cose iniziano a prendere una svolta più _interessante_.

Dopo che Sherlock si siede con una terza pinta sia per sé che per John, Donovan lo osserva per un momento e dice: "Non ho mai baciato un uomo." Beve e gli sorride compiaciuta. Se fosse meno piacevolmente stordito, Sherlock potrebbe davvero preoccuparsi che lei stia cercando di ficcanasare troppo nelle sue preferenze ed esperienze, ma a questo punto si sta davvero divertendo e scopre che non gl’importa sul serio. Alza gli occhi al cielo, comunque, prima di bere un sorso di birra. Beve anche MacDonald.

E Lestrade. _Interessante._

E John.

_Molto interessante._

Sherlock sospettava da molto tempo che John potesse essere bisessuale, ma le sue rumorose negazioni sulla natura della loro relazione avevano portato Sherlock a credere che, per una volta, avrebbe potuto davvero sbagliarsi su qualcosa. Ma ora sembra che forse avesse sempre avuto ragione. _Potrebbe essere stato solo un esperimento o una botta e via, o avrebbe potuto essere qualcosa di più. Necessitano più dati._

MacDonald prosegue dicendo: "Non ho mai baciato una donna." Tutti bevono tranne MacDonald. Quando Sherlock trangugia un sorso di birra, le sopracciglia di John si aggrottano e per un momento sembra quasi arrabbiato, le labbra leggermente serrate e il suo respiro diventa un po’ più veloce del normale. _Perché John dovrebbe essere arrabbiato? C’era stato solo quello, comunque, all’università. E tecnicamente è lei che ha baciato me. Ma perché mai il mio bacio a una donna farebbe far dare di matto a John?_

Prima che Sherlock riesca a capirlo, John atteggia la sua faccia in qualcosa di più rilassato, ma non distoglie lo sguardo da lui. "Non sono mai stato a un doppio appuntamento." MacDonald e Lestrade bevono.

Sherlock fa spallucce e dice rassegnato, "Non ho mai avuto un appuntamento.”

Gli occhi di John si ammorbidiscono, guardando Sherlock in un modo triste e dolce e che lui spera non sia davvero pieno di pietà, fino a quando Donovan sussurra a Anderson, "Oh, questa sì che _è_ una sorpresa." L'espressione di John s’indurisce all'istante, mentre la testa gli scatta di lato per fulminare con lo sguardo i due che ridacchiano tra loro. Tutti tranne Sherlock bevono un sorso e mentre John alza il bicchiere con la mano sinistra, la sua destra scivola sotto il tavolo fino al ginocchio di Sherlock, cui dà una leggera stretta. È confortante ed elettrizzante tutto in una volta, e ci vuole tutto l’impegno di Sherlock per non dimenarsi sotto il tocco. Anche dopo che John ha tolto la mano, Sherlock può ancora percepire la sensazione di quei cinque polpastrelli e quel piccolo palmo fermo, come se fossero stati marchiati a fuoco sulla sua pelle. Questo lo distrae talmente che non sente nemmeno quello che Lestrade dice al suo turno.

Anderson, che in qualche modo è riuscito a diventare più ubriaco di chiunque altro al tavolo nonostante abbia fatto meno cose che l’avrebbero costretto a bere, scocca un’occhiata maliziosa a Sherlock, che si fa forza per affrontare qualunque cosa l'idiota abbia intenzione di gettargli addosso. "Non ho mai fatto sesso,” proclama lui trionfante.

 _Oh._ "È davvero il meglio che puoi fare?" ride Sherlock. Cinque paia di occhi sorpresi lo guardano mentre beve un sorso. "Sul serio? Perché è così scioccante?" Getta un’occhiata a tutti quelli attorno al tavolo, il suo sguardo alla fine si posa su John che lo sta fissando, la bocca socchiusa e la testa leggermente inclinata di lato, come se stesse cercando di risolvere un enigma particolarmente difficile. Le luci del pub brillano dolcemente sui suoi capelli color sabbia, e Sherlock deve resistere all'impulso di allungarsi e passarci attraverso le dita. Invece alza gli occhi al cielo e distoglie lo sguardo.

"Non ho mai fatto sesso quando ero fatto," sogghigna Donovan, e Sherlock sbianca. Questa era chiaramente pensata solo per lui, e colpisce un nervo scoperto, esattamente come lei aveva così evidentemente sperato. A Sherlock non piace particolarmente ricordare a tutti la sua abitudine alla droga, ma è il pensiero che John sia influenzato da questa particolare rivelazione lo fa vergognare fin nel profondo. Beve un sorso prudente e fissa risolutamente il tavolo. Riesce a vedere John che lo osserva con la coda dell'occhio, ma Sherlock si rifiuta di guardarlo, non volendo vedere la delusione in quegli occhi blu scuro.

MacDonald dice qualcosa, in risposta alla quale Lestrade beve, ma Sherlock non se ne accorge davvero o se ne infischia. Sta galleggiando su un mare di disgrazia, una barca solitaria battuta da ondate di rimpianto, imbarazzo e disprezzo di sé, e non passerà molto tempo prima che anneghi. Un calore inaspettato si diffonde dal suo ginocchio, alla sua coscia, oltre l'anca, attraverso lo stomaco agitato e fino nel petto stretto in una morsa. La sensazione lo ancora, lo riporta in realtà e si rende conto che la mano di John è tornata al suo ginocchio. Questa volta lui non lo stringe, l’appoggia leggera sulla sua gamba e la lascia lì. È rassicurazione. È perdono. Sono scuse. È assoluta, incrollabile, infinita lealtà. È tutto questo in una volta, e Sherlock si chiede come un gesto così piccolo possa essere così tanto.

Il turno di John. "Non ho mai mandato a qualcuno una mia foto nuda," dice, riportando la conversazione in una direzione un po’ più leggera, e Sherlock è grato per la non-idiozia di John come non lo è mai stato. Anderson e Donovan bevono entrambi, e Sherlock cancella all’istante quanto appena appreso.

Ci sono cose che Sherlock vuole ancora sapere su John, soprattutto per quanto riguarda la sua possibile bisessualità, ma allo stesso tempo non vuole spingere troppo, soprattutto dopo che John stasera si è preso così cura dei suoi sentimenti. Forse sarebbe meglio se potesse indurre qualcun altro a sollevare quelle particolari questioni. _Oh, trovato._ "Non ho mai fatto sesso con una donna," dichiara. MacDonald e Sherlock sono gli unici a non bere. Anderson si strozza con la propria birra quando si rende conto che Donovan sta bevendo un sorso della propria. John, ovviamente, beve perché fa sesso con donne, ma Sherlock fa del suo meglio per non pensarci. La sua concentrazione è già sulla prossima affermazione, che logicamente sarà...

"Non ho mai fatto sesso con un uomo," offre Lestrade. Sherlock, Donovan e MacDonald bevono tutti. John fulmina Lestrade con un’occhiataccia e serra le labbra. Dopo un momento, emette una risatina breve e poco divertita e beve un sorso veloce della sua birra. _OH._ Sherlock si gira di scatto a fronteggiare John, le sopracciglia che si alzano abbastanza da scomparire dietro il suo spazzolone di riccioli scuri, ma John scuote la testa con un piccolo sorriso ironico e distoglie lo sguardo.

 _John ha fatto sesso con un uomo. John ha fatto sesso con un uomo. John. Ha fatto sesso. Con un UOMO. Perché si dimostra sempre così offeso quando le persone insinuano che non è etero? È vero, no? O forse era stata solo una botta e via. E questo lo disturba perché è etero. Ma se sul serio lo avesse infastidito così tanto, lo avrebbe ammesso qui? Solo Dio sa cosa potrebbero fare Anderson e Donovan con quell’informazione. No, non può disturbarlo così tanto. Ciò significa che probabilmente non è stato solo un errore o un esperimento. Quindi è bisessuale. Ma allora perché negarlo con tanta veemenza quando la gente suggerisce che siamo una... Oh._ Le crescenti speranze di Sherlock crollano di nuovo. _Oh... È interessato agli uomini. Non è interessato a me. Non che pensassi che lo fosse. Ma ho pensato che fosse perché non gli piacciono per niente gli uomini. Ma gli uomini gli piacciono. Solo non io. Non vuole che la gente pensi che NOI siamo una coppia._

“Ehi, pazzoide. Stai ancora giocando?" Sherlock si fa strada tra il panico e la delusione e alza lo sguardo privo di espressione su Donovan.

"Non ho mai fantasticato su qualcuno a questo tavolo," dice Anderson. Bevono tutti e poi tutti si guardano l’un l’altro sorpresi. La maggior parte delle teste si volgono dall'una all'altra cercando di capire chi sogna su chi: _Lestrade su MacDonald, MacDonald su John e Lestrade, Anderson e Donovan l'uno sull'altro,_ deduce Sherlock _,_ ma fissa risolutamente John. _Di chi sogna a questo tavolo? Probabilmente è MacDonald. Per favore, non lasciare che sia Donovan. O Lestrade. O Anderson. Bleah. No. Non può assolutamente essere Anderson. Probabilmente è MacDonald, ma per favore non lasciare che sia neanche lei._ Il pensiero non fa altro che farlo star peggio. Non gli piace più tanto questo gioco. Pensa che forse è giunto il momento di calare il sipario e tornare a casa, ma la mano di John è ancora sul suo ginocchio e lui non vuole porre fine a questo prima di esserci assolutamente costretto. Se non c'è speranza che lui e John siano mai qualcosa di più che amici, allora questo probabilmente è il massimo che avrà mai, e vuole assaporarlo finché dura.

"Non ho mai fantasticato su un coinquilino," dice Donovan in tono tagliente, e Sherlock vuole strangolarla. _Lei lo sa. Com’è possibile che lo sappia? Sono sempre così attento a non mostrare i miei sentimenti per lui. Ma lei lo sa e lo sta facendo solo per umiliarmi._ Tuttavia, non riesce a mentire, quindi Sherlock beve un sorso. _Spero che John penserà che ho solo fantasticato su qualche altro coinquilino che ho avuto. Per favore, non lasciargli pensare che sia lui. Non voglio che sia a disagio o che le cose diventino imbarazzanti, e di sicuro non voglio che se ne vada._

Quando anche John beve un sorso, a Sherlock tornano in mente tutte le sue fidanzate - e forse anche i fidanzati, ricorda - e prova una brusca fitta di gelosia. _Certo, ha vissuto con almeno uno di loro a un certo punto e ha fantasticato su di lei o lui._ Questo gioco lo sta facendo sentire peggio di minuto in minuto.

Accanto a lui, John si sposta sulla sedia e la sua mano scivola di qualche centimetro più in alto sulla sua coscia, e il respiro di Sherlock gli si blocca in gola. Probabilmente non è niente, lo sa, solo una conseguenza dalla mutata posizione del braccio di John mentre si mette più a suo agio sulla sedia, ma lui non può evitare il modo in cui il suo cuore batte comunque più forte e la piccola scintilla di speranza che si riaccende nel profondo del suo petto.

"Non ho mai chattato in video con qualcuno quando uno di noi era nudo." Sherlock e John si guardano l'un l'altro, ed entrambi si sciolgono in risatine pensando al momento in cui Sherlock aveva mandato John sulla scena del crimine con un computer portatile. Sherlock si era sdraiato a letto nudo - dopo tutto è così che dorme sempre - chattando su Skype con John riguardo al caso, preoccupandosi solo di mettere su un lenzuolo quando aveva dovuto recarsi nel salotto dove il cliente stava aspettando. John più tardi lo aveva sgridato, non per la nudità o l’andarsene in giro in lenzuolo, ma per aver fatto aspettare il cliente mentre loro chattavano in un'altra stanza. John alza il bicchiere e lo fa tintinnare contro l'orlo di quello di Sherlock in un allegro brindisi prima che entrambi bevano un sorso, mentre tutti gli altri li guardano con sospetto. Quando John allontana il bicchiere dalla bocca, una piccola traccia di schiuma gli indugia sul labbro superiore, e la sua lingua esce per leccarla via. Lo stomaco di Sherlock trema e lui si costringe a guardare ovunque tranne che a John e la sua bocca deliziosa.

Il pollice di John inizia a spostarsi leggermente avanti e indietro contro l'esterno della coscia di Sherlock, che deve chiudere un attimo gli occhi per catalogare completamente la sensazione e impedire a sé stesso di iperventilare. Non è nemmeno sicuro che John sappia che lo sta facendo. Probabilmente è solo un riflesso distratto, ma per Sherlock è la prima inalazione di una sigaretta. È un bicchiere di scotch costoso alla fine di una bella giornata. Sono le note d’apertura di una nuova composizione che risuonano dal suo violino. È un caso che pensava fosse un 3 che si rivela un 8. Lo calma, l’accende, l’incuriosisce e lo terrorizza tutto in una volta.

La voce di John lo strappa fuori dai suoi pensieri fluttuanti. "Non ho mai beccato qualcuno che si stava masturbando". _Oh no, John lo sa? O almeno sospetta?_ Sherlock era in salotto a tarda notte la scorsa settimana, quando aveva sentito echeggiare giù per le scale un profondo grugnito, seguito da un lieve gemito. Aveva pensato che John stesse avendo un incubo, e così si era arrampicato su per le scale, evitando i punti che sapeva scricchiolavano in modo da non svegliarlo. John non lo sapeva, ma Sherlock spesso sgattaiolava nella sua stanza quando aveva incubi e gli posava delicatamente una mano sulla spalla finché non si calmava e ricadeva in un sonno più riposante. Si era fermato fuori dalla stanza di John e ascoltato i suoni che fluttuavano delicatamente attraverso la fessura della porta. Il respiro di John sembrava arrivare più veloce e più forte del normale, e Sherlock aveva pensato che l'incubo questa volta dovesse essere particolarmente brutto. Aveva fatto per aprire un po’ di più la porta, ma un gutturale "Oh, sh--" era sfuggito dalla bocca di John e Sherlock si era ritrovato incapace di muoversi. John non aveva mai parlato prima nel sonno. La comprensione aveva inondato il cervello di Sherlock e sapeva che avrebbe dovuto andarsene, ma non riusciva proprio a costringere i suoi piedi a farlo tornare indietro. Invece, aveva premuto un palmo contro la porta e l’aveva aperta con cautela di un altro paio di centimetri in modo da poter scrutare all'interno. Non riusciva a vedere molto al buio, ma come minimo poteva dire che John era davvero sveglio e decisamente _non_ stava avendo un incubo. Sherlock era rimasto pietrificato, diviso tra la consapevolezza che questo era qualcosa a cui non avrebbe dovuto assistere e il suo desiderio profondamente sepolto di conoscere ogni dettaglio intimo dell’aspetto e dei suoni di John in un momento di estremo piacere. Ma no, non così. Non voleva scoprirlo in questo modo. Se mai saprà com'è quel momento, sarà perché John ha scelto che lui lo sappia, si è consegnato al tocco di Sherlock, si è fidato di lui con il suo cuore saldo, il suo corpo compatto e la sua anima fragile. E anche se probabilmente non accadrà mai, non sapere per quel motivo sarebbe stato meglio che sapere per questo, così alla fine si era voltato e si era costretto a scendere le scale.

Sherlock beve un sorso e si costringe a non guardare John, a non rivelare nulla. _Potrebbe essere qualcun altro. Potrebbe essere Mycroft per quel che ne sa. Oh Dio. Non pensare a Mycroft._ Anche MacDonald, Lestrade e Anderson bevono e Sherlock si acciglia e cerca di non pensare a suo fratello.

È di nuovo il suo turno, quindi Sherlock decide di dare di nuovo un po’ di fastidio ad Anderson e Donovan. "Non ho mai tradito qualcuno o sono stato colui con cui qualcuno ha tradito." Entrambi trangugiano sorsate a malincuore, così come MacDonald. _Anche meglio._ Uno sguardo a MacDonald e Sherlock constata che era stata lei a tradire. _Vedi se adesso John è ancora interessato a te._ Quell'affermazione era stata molto più efficace di quanto Sherlock avesse previsto, e cerca di non sorridere in modo troppo evidente.

A sua volta, Lestrade dice: "Non ho mai fatto sesso in un luogo pubblico". _Sempre il bravo poliziotto rispettoso della legge._ Tutti tranne Lestrade bevono e Sherlock non può fare a meno di chiedersi dove John abbia potuto fare sesso.

Non può permettersi di immaginare a lungo, però, perché Anderson e Donovan iniziano a sussurrarsi l'un l'altro, scoccando occhiate nella sua direzione mentre discutono indubbiamente su dove andare a parare dopo. Un brivido percorre la colonna vertebrale di Sherlock, un breve tremore di paura per ciò che potrebbero provare a indurlo ad ammettere, e lo riporta alla sobrietà in modo abbastanza efficiente. Il pollice di John che si muove costantemente avanti e indietro, avanti e indietro sulla sua gamba è l'unica cosa che gli impedisce di saltare su e correre fuori dal pub in questo stesso istante. _Puoi sempre mentire. Nessuno lo saprà. Qualunque cosa dicano, puoi mentire al riguardo. Menti tutto il tempo a testimoni, guardie di sicurezza, sospetti e Lestrade. Andrà bene._

Anderson gli sogghigna in un modo tutt'altro che amichevole, e Sherlock respira profondamente e desidera che il suo volto non riveli nulla in risposta a qualsiasi affermazione che lui stia per fare. Anderson dice: "Mai e poi mai..." Sherlock si prepara al peggio. "... ho fatto sesso con chiunque a questo tavolo."

Sherlock quasi ride dal sollievo. _Oh, grazie a Dio. Come al solito, esaminano le prove e giungono alla conclusione errata. Su questo non devo nemmeno mentire._ Sia Anderson che Donovan osservano con diffidenza Sherlock e John, ma alla fine devono accettare che i due non berranno e sorseggiano invece i loro drink.

La mano di John scivola inspiegabilmente di qualche centimetro più in alto sulla gamba di Sherlock, e il suo cervello si blocca. Tutto è solo rumore di fondo. Quando ritorna in sé, Sally lo sta guardando con un luccichio negli occhi e un sorrisetto saputo che non gli piacciono affatto. Per quanto non gli piaccia neanche l'idea di alzarsi e perdere la sensazione della mano di John contro di sé, sa che quello che Sally sta per dire gli piacerà ancor meno.

"John, penso che sia ora di andare," dice, alzandosi di scatto e rimpiangendo la perdita di quella leggera pressione sulla sua coscia.

"Che cosa? Sherlock, perché?” John non si muove abbastanza velocemente, quindi Sherlock si allontana dal tavolo e gli lancia la sua giacca.

 _Perché Donovan sta per provare a farmi dire qualcosa che non vuoi sentire._ “Penso di aver lasciato acceso un becco Bunsen. Non vuoi che bruci l'appartamento, vero?”

John sospira. “Sherlock, non hai lasciato acceso un becco Bunsen. Io li controllo _sempre_ prima di uscire, dopo quella volta che ne hai lasciato acceso uno per tutta la notte. Se vuoi andare, possiamo andare, ma non possiamo almeno rimanere e finire prima il round? Sally è l'ultima a cui tocca in questo giro. È solo un’altra sparata."

 _No!_ Sherlock vuole urlargli contro, trascinarlo fisicamente fuori dal pub prima che Donovan possa dire una parola.

"Sì. È solo una di più,” lo schernisce Donovan.

John non fa alcun movimento per alzarsi e Sherlock si passa una mano tra i capelli per la frustrazione, le lunghe dita che si aggrovigliano nei riccioli disordinati e sparano in fuori alcune ciocche scure. Lei lo dirà, e lui non sarà in grado di mentire, non su questo, non importa quanto ci provi, e John saprà tutto, e sarà tutto rovinato perché John non lo vuole, non così, e poi John se ne andrà, e se John se ne andrà questo ucciderà Sherlock. Il suo cuore smetterà di battere perché lui non sa come esistere senza John Watson nella sua vita, e non lo vorrebbe nemmeno se sapesse come fare.

"Io non sono mai stata…"

"No," supplica Sherlock.

Sa come finisce quell'affermazione. _...innamorata di qualcuno a questo tavolo._ È scritto in ogni linea del viso di Donovan. La guarda, implorandola di non finire di dirlo. "Per favore," aggiunge, con voce a malapena più alta di un sussurro. In concessione, prende il boccale e tracanna il resto del suo contenuto. Lo riappoggia con cura sul tavolo. "Contenta?" Sherlock non vede nemmeno il suo sorriso vittorioso perché si sta già girando e uscendo dal pub il più in fretta possibile. È già riuscito a fermare un taxi quando John lo raggiunge. Salgono e tornano in silenzio a Baker Street.

*****

Sherlock lancia il denaro al tassista mentre John apre la porta d'ingresso. Appendono i loro cappotti e Sherlock si arrampica su per le scale del 221B. Si volta verso la sua camera da letto, ma una mano ferma sul braccio lo arresta.

"Sherlock," dice John dolcemente. "Vuoi dirmi cosa è successo laggiù?"

"Lascia perdere, John," implora Sherlock, cercando di nuovo di voltarsi, ma John stringe la presa sul suo braccio.

“Pensavo che stessimo passando una bella serata. Un po’ di divertimento, sì? Perché te ne sei scappato in quel modo? ”

Sherlock stringe i denti. “John, per favore. Ti sto chiedendo di lasciar perdere." I suoi nervi sono come scoperti e sta quasi tremando per lo sforzo di evitare di agguantare John. Tutto quello che vuole è fuggire nella sua stanza e farsi di nascosto una sigaretta, soffiando il fumo fuori dalla finestra in modo che John e la signora Hudson non se ne accorgano.

John sospira e allenta la presa sul suo braccio, ma non toglie del tutto la mano. “Senti, se non vuoi parlarne, va bene. Non ti costringerò, ma...” Riflette per un momento e prende una specie di decisione. "Vieni qui," dice, tirandogli la manica della giacca, guidandolo di nuovo nel salotto e sulla sua poltrona. Sherlock lo guarda interrogativo, ma John dice solo: "Torno tra un attimo," e scompare in cucina.

Sherlock chiude gli occhi e scivola nel suo palazzo mentale, cercando di ordinare le esperienze della serata nei luoghi appropriati. Vuole disperatamente ricordare la sensazione della mano di John sulla sua gamba, e deve anche archiviare tutte le nuove cose che ha imparato su di lui. Altre parti, tuttavia, preferirebbe dimenticarle, quindi le accantona su un lato per eliminarle in seguito.

Torna al presente quando John gli preme un bicchiere in mano, si sfila le scarpe facendo leva con le dita dei piedi e si siede sulla poltrona di fronte con un bicchiere per sé. "Gioca qualche altro giro con me."

"John, io... non penso sia una buona idea." Si alza in piedi, ma John sporge un piede rivestito dal calzino e lo preme contro il polpaccio di Sherlock per fermarlo.

“Per favore, Sherlock. Per me." John fa di nuovo quel lento ammiccare da cucciolo e Sherlock decide che John _deve_ farlo di proposito. Deve sapere che quando lo farà, lui gli darà tutto quello che vuole. Ma anche se lo fa apposta, ciò non cambia il risultato - Sherlock cederà comunque. È assolutamente terrorizzato da ciò che potrebbe accadere, ma se John vuole continuare a giocare a questo gioco, allora è quel che faranno. Si risiede sulla poltrona e annuisce. È difficile vedere granché nel salotto oscurato, alla sola luce della città e della luna che filtra attraverso le tende, ma Sherlock riesce lo stesso a scorgere il sorriso affettuoso che John gli rivolge, e la stretta nel suo petto si allenta un pochino.

John inizia. "Non ho mai cotto a microonde un bulbo oculare," dice ridacchiando. Sherlock non può fare a meno di ridere, e un altro po’ della sua ansia si dissipa. Solleva il bicchiere in un finto brindisi a John e beve un sorso. Non è il loro miglior scotch, ma dopo tutta la birra di stasera, è dolce sulla lingua e brucia magnificamente scendendo in gola.

Sherlock decide di lasciare che sia John a dare il tono a questo gioco, dato che è lui quello che voleva giocare, così dice: "Non ho mai sparato a un tassista."

John ride di gusto e beve un sorso. "Non ho mai ingaggiato un combattimento con la spada in questo salotto."

Gli occhi di Sherlock si spalancano su John per la sorpresa. "Non pensavo che lo sapessi." Beve un sorso.

"Sono pieno di segreti," scherza lui.

 _Davvero, John Watson_. "Non mi sono mai messo a litigare con una cassa automatica."

"È successo solo una volta," dice esasperato John dopo aver bevuto un goccio.

Cadono in un silenzio socievole. Dopo un po’, John dice piano: "Non sono mai stato innamorato di una donna."

John beve un sorso del suo drink, ma i suoi occhi non lasciano mai il viso di Sherlock, che mostra un misto di confusione e sgomento. Fissa John, cercando di capire da dove provenga quella domanda. Quando Sherlock non si muove per prendere un sorso, qualcosa nel portamento di John si alleggerisce, sebbene Sherlock non sia in grado di individuare l'esatto cambiamento nella sua espressione. _Perché dovrebbe pensare che fossi innamorato di una donna? E quale donna? ... Oh_. _OH._

Sherlock sta iniziando a mettere insieme i pezzi di questa cosa, ma non osa permettersi di sperare di poter avere ragione. Se spera e si sbaglia, questo lo schiaccerà. Se spera e dice qualcosa e si sbaglia, ciò lo schiaccerà e John lo lascerà e lui morirà.

Blocca i suoi sentimenti nel profondo del cuore e costringe il suo cervello a fare tutto il lavoro. "Non sono mai stato geloso di Irene Adler." John serra le labbra e fissa il camino spento per un lungo momento prima di prendere un sorso.

Sempre guardando il camino, John dice: "Non ho mai intenzionalmente provato a far scappare gli appuntamenti del mio coinquilino perché ne ero geloso." Sherlock beve senza esitazione un sorso del suo scotch. Se tutto questo sta andando dove pensa - ma non può permettersi di sperare - stia andando, deve essere onesto e schietto, e bisogna che lo sia anche John.

Adesso è il momento migliore per essere sicuri di ciò che pensa di aver capito in precedenza stasera. "Non sono mai stato bisessuale."

John si gira a guardarlo e poi ride. "Dovrei pensare che era abbastanza evidente dopo alcune delle cose che sono state dette prima." Beve un sorso di scotch e fissa il viso di Sherlock, con gli occhi che cercano qualcosa. Sherlock sostiene lo sguardo e lo lascia guardare tutto il tempo necessario, permettendosi di sperare solo un _pochino_ che John vi trovi tutto quello che sta cercando.

A bassa voce, John dice: "Non sono mai stato innamorato." Nessuno dei due distoglie lo sguardo mentre bevono un sorso.

Stanno danzando proprio sul bordo del precipizio, qui. Sherlock sa che questo è il momento in cui cadranno o voleranno, ma non riesce a costringersi ad essere quello che spicca il salto.

"Sherlock," alita John, e il modo in cui il suo nome gli risuona sulla lingua fa sentire Sherlock come se potesse spezzarsi in due. "È il tuo turno." Sherlock scuote la testa di una frazione di centimetro per lato, troppo terrorizzato di sbagliarsi per dire una sola parola.


	2. Chapter 2

John si sporge in avanti, appoggiando gli avambracci alle ginocchia e fissandogli intensamente il viso. Sussurra: "Non sono mai stato..." Deglutisce nervosamente, e Sherlock trattiene il respiro. "... innamorato del mio coinquilino."

_Ci siamo. Bevi un sorso e John lo saprà. Saprà tutto ciò che hai sempre voluto che sapesse. Tutto quello che hai sempre avuto paura che sapesse. Saprà tutto ciò che sei mai stato e sarai mai, perché John Watson è l'inizio e la fine di Sherlock Holmes._

Sherlock riesce a malapena a evitare che la mano gli tremi mentre solleva il bicchiere alle labbra e ingoia il resto del liquido ambrato sotto lo sguardo attento di John. Quando ha finito, appoggia il bicchiere sul bracciolo della poltrona e aspetta.

John butta fuori un respiro rumoroso, china la testa e si passa la mano libera attraverso i capelli corti e ispidi dietro la testa. _Oh Dio, cosa ho fatto? No. Ora se ne andrà. Gliel'ho detto e sta per andarsene._ Sherlock maledice la sua onestà. Maledice MacDonald per averli invitati. Maledice John per averlo fatto andare. Maledice Donovan per aver scelto questo stupido gioco. Ma soprattutto maledice sé stesso e la sua debolezza per John Watson. Ha rovinato tutto.

Sherlock serra con forza gli occhi e desidera che la crescente umidità non cada. Non può piangere qui di fronte a John - John, che è tutto ciò di buono e vero e felice e bello e giusto che c’è nella sua vita. Entrambe le mani gli s’intrecciano tra i capelli e lui se li tira forte, il dolore lo radica, impedendogli di perdersi nel flusso e riflusso della sua sofferenza.

Mani piccole e calde si chiudono attorno alle sue, e una voce gentile gli dice: "Oh, Sherlock, no." La voce di John è morbida, calda e piena di qualcosa che sembra affetto, ma non ha alcun senso. "Lascia andare," mormora, sfiorandogli teneramente il dorso delle mani con i pollici. Sherlock non riesce a sollevare lo sguardo su di lui e nemmeno ad aprire gli occhi, ma si lascia andare i capelli, lasciandosi cadere le mani in grembo.

Una delle mani di John gli avvolge il mento e lo solleva delicatamente, ma Sherlock lo strappa via, chinando di nuovo la faccia verso il pavimento. John non deve vedere. Non deve vedere perché se vede le lacrime che riescono a sfuggirgli dagli occhi nonostante i suoi migliori sforzi per tenerle a bada, allora John si sentirà in colpa e questo non va bene, perché nulla di tutto ciò è colpa sua. La colpa è dello stupido cuore di Sherlock.

Sherlock percepisce piuttosto che vedere che John si è accovacciato davanti a lui. Le sue braccia gli premono leggermente sulle cosce, stabilizzandolo per un fuggevole istante, e nonostante il dolore al petto, il suo cuore batte più forte al tocco che se n’è andato troppo presto.

Sherlock sobbalza leggermente mentre i polpastrelli callosi gli scivolano con dolcezza lungo le guance, spezzando la scia di lacrime silenziose che gli scorrono lungo il viso. I pollici di John si muovono così leggeri avanti e indietro lungo gli zigomi, mentre gli dice, con voce densa di emozione, "Sherlock, per favore, guardami."

Sherlock inala un respiro tremante e socchiude adagio gli occhi. Attraverso la patina liquida riesce a vedere confusamente il volto forte di John che lo scruta, un tenero sorriso che gli danza sulle labbra. Trattiene lo sguardo di Sherlock mentre allunga una mano dietro di sé, cercando distrattamente qualcosa sul pavimento. Lo trova e lo preme nella mano di Sherlock.

Sherlock guarda un bicchiere vuoto e non capisce. _Perché John mi sta dando un bicchiere vuoto? Questo dovrebbe significare qualcosa per me? Non capisco._ Scuote la testa e sussurra: "Io non..." John allunga una mano verso il bracciolo della poltrona di Sherlock e poi gli schiaccia un secondo bicchiere nell'altra mano. _Vuoto. Anche questo è vuoto. Proprio come la mia vita sarà senza John. Ma qual è il punto? Perché continua a passarmi bicchieri vuoti? Perché sono vuoti? Cosa sign... Oh._

La testa di Sherlock si alza di scatto e lui guarda incredulo John. Sbatte in fretta le palpebre, cercando di incoraggiare il suo cervello a tornare alla situazione attuale. "Tu… il tuo…"

"Sì?" dice pazientemente John.

"Il tuo bicchiere è vuoto," riesce finalmente a sputare Sherlock, guardando in giù verso le proprie mani e poi di nuovo in su meravigliato verso John.

John sorride brillantemente e nei suoi occhi Sherlock vede calore e tenerezza e adorazione e bellezza, luce e verità e interi universi. _OH._ Solo allora si permette di capire, di credere veramente, a ciò che è proprio di fronte a lui.

La mano sulla guancia di Sherlock si abbassa sul suo collo, dove lo afferra leggermente, con la punta delle dita che gli sfiora dolcemente i capelli sottili della nuca. L'altra mano di John trova il bordo della mascella di Sherlock e il suo pollice gli scorre leggero sulla bocca. Un brivido corre lungo la schiena di Sherlock e il suo cuore aumenta bruscamente il ritmo. Si china e John si spinge adagio verso l'alto fino a quando i loro nasi si toccano. I loro occhi si chiudono e la mano sulla mascella di Sherlock scivola più indietro, curvandosi dolcemente tra i suoi capelli scuri. John fa scorrere il naso su un lato di Sherlock e poi in giù, esitando quando le loro bocche sono vicine, tanto vicine che si inspirano a vicenda. Quando John sussurra, il suo respiro si spande sulle labbra di Sherlock, caldo e umido. "Posso baciarti?"

"Ti prego,” alita Sherlock e la bocca di John preme contro la sua.

Prima che Sherlock possa persino iniziare a catalogare la sensazione delle labbra di John, la loro leggera pressione è sparita e Sherlock si sente come se il mondo si fosse oscurato. Apre con cautela gli occhi e tira indietro la testa finché non riesce a concentrarsi sul viso di John.

Gli occhi di John sono ancora ben chiusi e il suo respiro è forte e roco. "John?" gli chiede esitante.

"Solo... dammi solo un minuto," dice lui tremante. Esala qualche respiro lungo e incerto e infine apre gli occhi inumiditi. Il sollievo ruscella su Sherlock quando vede che John lo sta ancora guardando come se fosse qualcosa di prezioso.

"Stai bene?" gli chiede.

"Sì, io..." gracchia John. Si schiarisce la gola e riprova. “Lo desideravo da così tanto tempo. _Così tanto_ tempo, Sherlock. Ma non avrei mai pensato che... che potesse accadere. Pensavo tu non volessi... nessuno, che non mi avresti mai voluto. Non so nemmeno perché dovresti...” Sherlock preme di nuovo le labbra su quelle di John, troncando qualsiasi altra cosa avrebbe potuto dire. _John non dovrebbe mai dire cose del genere. Deve sapere quanto è fantastico, bello e perfetto. Deve saperlo. Devo mostrarglielo._ Sherlock fa scivolare le sue labbra carnose su quelle più sottili di John, godendosi il contatto e riversando quanto più può del suo amore in questo semplice gesto. Le labbra di John si aprono e la sua lingua si sporge per guizzare contro il labbro inferiore di Sherlock. Lui apre la bocca in risposta e lascia che gli scivoli oltre le labbra. Quando la lingua di John lecca timida la sua, Sherlock geme profondamente. Baciare John non è come ogni bacio che abbia mai ricevuto prima. È una goccia d'acqua sulla lingua quando è consumato dalla sete. È la carezza vellutata della cocaina che gli si riversa nel sangue. È il primo respiro tremante dopo essere quasi annegato. Baciare John è una rivelazione, e più ne ottiene, più ne vuole.

Sherlock dimentica di respirare e quando finalmente si separano ansima pesantemente. Tiene gli occhi chiusi, lavorando per archiviare in fretta ogni singolo dettaglio dell'esperienza e ha bisogno di un momento per ricordare a sé stesso che tutto questo è reale.

John si alza e Sherlock gli preme il viso contro la pancia e gli avvolge le braccia attorno alla vita. John gl’infila le mani tra i capelli e gli gratta leggermente il cuoio capelluto, facendolo mugolare di appagamento. Alla fine Sherlock lo lascia andare e si appoggia all’indietro, ma John allunga un braccio e gli afferra una mano tra le sue. Cerca di farlo alzare in piedi, ma Sherlock non è ancora pronto a muoversi, quindi strattona più forte e trascina invece John verso di sé. John quasi gli cade addosso, ma si puntella sullo schienale della sua poltrona, con un braccio su entrambi i lati della sua testa. Sherlock potrebbe abituarsi a questo, questa sensazione di essere bloccato sul posto da John che si lecca le labbra e lo guarda affamato.

Sherlock gli mette una mano sul retro del ginocchio e tira. John coglie in fretta il suggerimento e si abbassa fino a metterglisi a cavalcioni in grembo, un ginocchio su ciascun lato delle sue cosce, spingendosi tra i braccioli della poltrona. Le mani di Sherlock gli premono contro la schiena, tirandolo giù fino a quando non si baciano di nuovo. Dove un momento prima era stato lento, dolce e sensuale, questo bacio è ardente e disperatamente affamato. Le sue mani si muovono su e giù per la schiena di John, incapaci di fermarsi, cercando selvaggiamente di più. Le mani di John gli trovano di nuovo i capelli, tirando leggermente, e Sherlock gli geme nella bocca. John tira un po’ più forte e si fa strada fino al mento di Sherlock. Lungo il bordo affilato della mascella. Seguendo le pulsazioni sfarfallanti sotto l'orecchio. Lungo il collo lungo e pallido, facendogli spuntare la pelle d'oca su tutto il corpo. Sherlock può sentire il desiderio suo e di John intrecciarsi insieme e insediarsi fino in fondo alle sue ossa, e di colpo tutto il suo corpo duole per la necessità di avere più. Più bocca di John, più mani di John, più pelle di John.

Le mani di Sherlock scivolano in basso lungo la schiena di John e trovano l’orlo del suo maglione spesso, una mano che vi scorre sotto in cerca di pelle nuda, l'altra che continua a scendere a circondargli il culo, avvicinandolo avidamente fino a sentire le loro erezioni schiacciarsi l'una contro l'altra. Il picco di piacere che al contatto gli si arrotola lungo la spina dorsale erompe nel suo petto come un rombo, e John gli geme nel collo in risposta. Sherlock stringe il culo di John e lo tira avanti ancora e ancora, ondulandogli con entusiasmo i fianchi in modo che l’uccello di John prema contro il suo ancora e ancora e ancora.

Quando John tira via la bocca dal collo di Sherlock, lui si sente svuotato, ma le mani di John scivolano sul davanti della camicia e fanno scorrere delicatamente ogni bottone attraverso la sua asola, punteggiando ciascuno con un bacio agli zigomi di Sherlock o alla fronte o al naso o alle labbra, e _sì, così, bello_. _John è un genio._ Sherlock rimuove con riluttanza le mani dal didietro di John per consentirgli di accedere ai suoi polsini. John gli sbottona il primo e lo spalanca, poggiandogli un bacio leggero come una piuma contro l'interno del polso prima di lasciar cadere la mano e allungarsi verso l'altro. Apre il bottone, allarga la stoffa e fa scorrere la punta della lingua sulla vena che trova lì. Quando segue un leggero graffiare di denti, Sherlock non riesce a controllare il brivido che gli scorre attraverso tutto il corpo. Riesce a sentire John che sorride contro il suo polso, premendovi contro l’ombra di un bacio prima di lasciar cadere la mano e fargli scivolare la camicia aperta lungo le spalle strette. Sherlock afferra il suggerimento e si sporge in avanti per togliersela del tutto, lanciandola attraverso la stanza e senza preoccuparsi se viene spiegazzata o sporcata o persa o rovinata. Comprerà una nuova camicia ogni giorno per il resto della vita se deve, se ciò significa che John gliela toglierà e lo guarderà così, come se fosse qualcosa da divorare.

Laddove John era stato eternamente paziente nel rimuovere la camicia di Sherlock, lui è impaziente come è sempre con John. Le sue mani trovano il fondo del maglione di lana e lo tirano bruscamente in su oltre la testa e le braccia di John con un rapido movimento. E ora sono entrambi senza maglia e per quanto Sherlock voglia sentire la pelle di John contro la sua, non riesce a smettere di guardargli il corpo, bevendo più dettagli che può nella penombra che filtra attraverso le finestre. Non riesce a vederlo come vorrebbe - ci sarà tempo dopo, spera - ma la cicatrice di John è lì e lui deve sapere in questo preciso istante che sensazione dà. Sherlock allunga una mano e appoggia teneramente il palmo sulla pelle increspata dove John una volta era stato spezzato e poi rimesso insieme. La sua mano scivola lentamente verso il basso in modo che la punta delle dita possa giocare in mezzo ai minuscoli avvallamenti e sporgenze che trova lì. Questa cicatrice è la storia in Braille della vita di John prima di Sherlock. È una mappa in rilievo del suo dolore e gioia e trionfo e perdita. Questo bellissimo marchio è ciò che ha portato John nella vita di Sherlock, e lui trascorrerà il resto della sua vita ad adorarlo.

Sherlock sente sollevarsi il petto di John e, quando alza lo sguardo, gli occhi di John sono stretti e chiusi, il suo volto si distoglie da Sherlock. "John?" gli chiede lui piano.

L'unica risposta di John è di scuotere rigidamente la testa. Lasciando la sua mano appoggiata con delicatezza sulla cicatrice di John, Sherlock gli fa scivolare l'altra contro la guancia, godendosi la sensazione della barba che gli graffia il palmo e gli gira la faccia verso di sé. "Per favore, parla con me," gli mormora.

John non apre gli occhi, ma non si sottrae dal tocco di Sherlock. Respira a fatica, con la faccia tesa nella... rabbia? frustrazione? No. Sherlock le ha viste abbastanza spesso, e questo è qualcosa di diverso. _Dolore. John sta soffrendo. Perché? Cos’ho fatto? Ho fatto qualcosa di male? John non dovrebbe soffrire. John non dovrebbe mai soffrire._ Vorrebbe estrargli le parole dalla gola, forzare una sorta di spiegazione, in modo da poter capire come risolvere questo problema, ma conosce anche John da abbastanza tempo da capire che facendo pressione non sarà d’aiuto. John non è bravo in queste cose - nel parlare di come si sente - quindi Sherlock aspetta, confidando che John gli dirà cosa c’è quando potrà, facendogli scorrere delicatamente il pollice avanti e indietro lungo la tempia.

Finalmente, John butta fuori a forza un sussurro aspro, "Sono stato spezzato, Sherlock... e _questa_ ," preme la mano su quella di Sherlock lì dove si trova, sulla sua cicatrice, "ne è un brutto promemoria... E tu la stai guardando... come ciò che... come se non fosse... come _se_ _io_ non fossi... ma..."

“Shhhhh.” Sherlock preme un bacio dolce sulle labbra di John prima di dirgli: “Non è brutta, John. È bellissima. _Tu sei_ bellissimo. _Non sei_ spezzato. Sei perfetto."

John scuote con forza la testa in disaccordo. "Non lo sono. Non lo sono per niente."

"Lo sei, John," dice Sherlock. “Sei buono e gentile e leale e coraggioso. Sei l'uomo migliore che abbia mai conosciuto. Tu _sei_ perfetto. Sei perfetto per me. E io ti amo, John Watson."

John inspira bruscamente e apre gli occhi di scatto. "Dillo di nuovo."

Le labbra di Sherlock si curvano in un sorriso dolce. "Ti amo, John."

I rimasugli dell'espressione dolente di John vengono spazzati via dal sorriso smagliante che si diffonde sul suo viso, con gli occhi che s’increspano ai bordi in un modo che fa impennare il cuore di Sherlock. "E io amo te, Sherlock Holmes," risponde. E poi ride, ed è un suono così pieno di gioia, meraviglia e sollievo che Sherlock costruisce immediatamente una stanza solo per quello nel suo palazzo mentale, dove potrà vivere per sempre e che lui potrà visitare ogni volta che vuole. “Cristo, ti amo così fottutamente. Volevo dirtelo da così tanto tempo. Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo." Poi si stanno baciando di nuovo, schiacciati insieme, petto a petto, ciascuno con braccia avvolte attorno alla schiena dell'altro, afferrandosi così stretti l'uno all'altro che è difficile respirare, e John sta tirando il labbro inferiore di Sherlock tra i denti, e lui sta esplorando e memorizzando ogni millimetro della bocca di John che riesce a toccare, e John sta succhiando leggermente la lingua di Sherlock, e le sue labbra attenuano il suono dei suoi piccoli, bisognosi piagnucolii.

"John," supplica Sherlock tra i baci. "Portami a letto."

"Oh Dio sì." John è in piedi e via dal suo grembo, tirandolo in piedi e trascinandolo lungo il corridoio fino alla sua camera da letto. Si ferma appena oltre la porta e Sherlock approfitta dell'opportunità di spingerlo contro il muro e baciarlo a fondo. Le mani di John sono di nuovo tra i capelli di Sherlock, mentre lui gli bacia e lecca la mascella, lasciando una scia di minuscole macchie bagnate sulla sua scia, le mani che si muovono per slacciare i pantaloni di John. Gli fa scivolare le dita di qualche centimetro sotto l’elastico delle mutande e le fa scorrere delicatamente tra i morbidi riccioli che trova lì, nello stesso momento in cui gli graffia con i denti il lobo dell'orecchio. John ringhia, _letteralmente ringhia_ , in risposta, e Sherlock non ha mai sentito un suono più sexy in vita sua.

Non può più aspettare. Deve vedere, sentire e assaggiare l’uccello di John, in questo preciso istante. Scivola sulle ginocchia, tirandogli giù i pantaloni e le mutande finché la sua erezione non è libera. Fa scorrere un singolo dito lungo la parte inferiore, sfiorandone solo a malapena tutta la lunghezza e l'intero corpo di John s’irrigidisce a quel tocco leggero. Quando Sherlock ne raggiunge la fine, fa scivolare il dito verso l'alto per raccogliere la goccia di preorgasmo che scende adagio lungo la punta. I suoi occhi si spostano in quelli di John mentre si mette il dito in bocca e succhia, assaporando il gusto salato e leggermente amaro sulla lingua.

Gli occhi di John si spalancano e la sua testa ricade leggermente contro il muro con un tonfo, col respiro che esce in ansimi aspri. "Cristo, Sherlock."

"Non va bene?" chiede Sherlock, temendo di aver superato qualche specie di confine.

"No, va bene," lo rassicura John senza fiato. "Va molto, molto be..." riesce prima che Sherlock lecchi una scia bagnata per tutta la lunghezza della sua asta e chiuda le labbra attorno alla punta. E poi non ci sono più parole, solo l’ansimare affannoso di John e il suono sordo della bocca di Sherlock che scivola sulla sua pelle.

Quando Sherlock geme intorno a lui, John chiede a malincuore: “Fermati. Oh... Sher... Per favore. Per favore fermati." Sherlock succhia leggermente mentre tira indietro la bocca, lasciando che John scivoli fuori dalle sue labbra con un schiocco umido prima di guardarlo con aria interrogativa. "Non puoi... Non puoi continuare a farlo," ansima lui. "O tutto finirà troppo presto." Sherlock sorride diabolicamente, abbastanza soddisfatto di sé stesso. "Letto. Ora," comanda John, e Sherlock salta su per obbedire. "E vedi di far sparire il resto," dice, agitando una mano nella direzione generale delle gambe di Sherlock. Lui si affretta a togliersi le scarpe, i calzini, i pantaloni e le mutande, quindi si siede sul bordo del letto, si appoggia all’indietro sulle mani e osserva attentamente John mentre finisce di strapparsi via i vestiti.

Sherlock deve prendersi un minuto per apprezzare la propria miracolosa fortuna. Stasera aveva pensato che avrebbe perso per sempre John, e invece lui è qui, nella sua camera da letto, a guardarlo come se fosse qualcosa di desiderabile e amabile e buono. Sono entrambi qui, e sono nudi, e stanno insieme, ed è più di quanto Sherlock abbia mai potuto sperare.

John si sistema tra le sue ginocchia aperte e gli fa scorrere le mani su e giù per la parte superiore delle cosce, chinandosi a dargli un bacio molto umido. La sua bocca percorre il collo di Sherlock, fermandosi a succhiargli leggermente il pomo d’Adamo, prima di continuare a scendere oltre le sue clavicole affilate fino al petto pallido. La sua bocca si chiude su un piccolo capezzolo scuro e Sherlock sibila di piacere quando la lingua di John guizza sulla pelle sensibile. La più lieve delle aspirazioni gli fa inarcare pericolosamente la schiena, e quando John striscia i denti sulla punta indurita, le braccia di Sherlock cedono e ricade sul materasso.

Imperturbate, le mani di John gli spalancano le gambe e la sua bocca trova l'interno della sua coscia sinistra, appena sopra il ginocchio. Preme baci a bocca aperta sulla pelle morbida e tenera, risalendo la gamba di Sherlock, indugiando per leccare qui o mordere con cautela lì o anche solo per lasciare che il suo respiro aleggi delicato sui peli fini e scuri e invii scintille di desiderio che scorrono attraverso le vene di Sherlock. Una volta che ha risalito tutta la gamba di Sherlock, fa una pausa e Sherlock guarda lungo il suo corpo per trovare John che lo fissa di rimando, con gli occhi scuriti dal desiderio. John apre la bocca e si sposta per librarsi sopra la punta dell’uccello di Sherlock, il fiato umido e caldo sulla sua pelle, respirando pesantemente in modo che lui possa sentire ogni espirazione come una carezza. La testa di Sherlock ricade sul letto, ed è tutto ciò che può fare per non spingersi nella bocca in attesa di John. Proprio quando non riesce più a resistere, il respiro caldo di John è sparito. Invece, la sua lingua guizza contro il punto in cui la gamba destra di Sherlock incontra l’inguine, e lui sussulta per la sorpresa. John procede a baciare, leccare, mordere e respirare lungo la gamba destra di Sherlock, mentre lui piagnucola di frustrazione e desiderio. Quando John raggiunge il ginocchio destro, l'intero corpo di Sherlock sta tremando.

John si mette a sedere sui calcagni e assapora l’ammasso di desiderio che Sherlock è diventato. "Dio, sei stupendo."

Sherlock si preme sugli occhi una mano tremante. "J-John," supplica, e poi la bocca di John è proprio dove la vuole, leccando una lunga striscia bagnata partendo dall’inizio della sua asta. Una delle mani robuste di John avvolge la base e la stringe con fermezza mentre la sua lingua ruota intorno alla punta e poi si preme nella fessura per leccare via il fluido che vi si è raccolto. Sherlock vuole guardare, ma sa che se apre gli occhi e vede la lingua rosa di John che si sporge per assaggiarlo o la sua piccola bocca allargata al massimo mentre scivola su e giù su di lui, sarà catapultato oltre il limite lì e ora, quindi tiene gli occhi ben chiusi e cerca di memorizzare ogni dettaglio della sensazione che danno le dita callose di John contro la sua pelle delicata, l'esatta pressione con cui John succhia quando incava le guance, il gemito basso che a volte gli rimbomba nella gola e risuona attraverso tutto il suo corpo come un tuono.

E poi all'improvviso è troppo e non abbastanza. "Jo-" sussurra, e la voce gli si spezza. Espira tremante e ci prova di nuovo, "John." Solo quando John si ferma e scivola via completamente da lui, ha la possibilità di guardare in basso, e anche allora la vista degli occhi di John che lo guardano da sotto le palpebre pesanti e del proprio uccello luccicante per la sua saliva è quasi sufficiente per farlo venire. "John, per favore," implora. "Ti prego."

"Cosa vuoi?" chiede John, la voce roca e profonda.

"Scopami," supplica. “Ti prego, John. Ti prego scopami."

Le mani di John sfiorano i fianchi di Sherlock, le punte delle dita che gli lasciano tracce di fuoco sotto la pelle. "Non dobbiamo farlo per forza stasera, Sherlock, possiamo..."

"No. Ti voglio... ho _bisogno_ di averti dentro di me." Sherlock può vedere l'ondata di bramosia che si schianta su John. Gli afferra le mani e tira, invitandolo a unirsi a lui sul letto. Scivola finché la sua testa non trova un cuscino, e John striscia in su e gli preme il corpo lungo il fianco, gettando una gamba sulla sua coscia e infilandogli un piede sotto il polpaccio.

John gli accarezza la guancia e lo scruta negli occhi. "Se sei sicuro che è quello che vuoi."

"Sì," alita Sherlock.

"Va bene." John annuisce. "Hai…"

"Cassetto."

John si gira e estrae un flacone mezzo vuoto di lubrificante dal cassetto del comodino di Sherlock.

"E i preservativi?"

"Non ne ho bisogno." _E non li voglio._

"Sì, ne abbiamo bisogno,” protesta John.

"No. Noi no. Sono pulito. So che lo sei anche tu.”

"Ok, non voglio nemmeno sapere come lo sai," dice John con lieve esasperazione mentre scivola di nuovo al suo posto lungo il fianco di Sherlock. Lui apre la bocca, ma John si china e lo bacia a fondo. "Ho detto che non volevo saperlo," gli sussurra contro le labbra, e Sherlock può sentirlo sorridere.

John stappa il flacone e si unge le dita. Le sue labbra trovano di nuovo quelle di Sherlock mentre lo mette da parte, e le loro lingue si lambiscono avidamente l'un l'altra. Quando Sherlock è di nuovo senza fiato, John gli fa scorrere la bocca lungo la mascella, tracciandone il contorno affilato fino a quando non riesce a succhiargli piano il lobo dell'orecchio. "Pronto?" chiede, la sua voce a malapena un sussurro, il fiato contro l'orecchio di Sherlock che gli scatena un brivido lungo la schiena. Sherlock può solo annuire. Allarga le ginocchia mentre John gli bacia il collo e abbassa la mano tra le sue gambe. Appena sopra la clavicola di Sherlock, John lecca una volta e poi succhia forte, abbastanza forte da lasciare un livido, nello stesso momento in cui fa scivolare la punta di un dito dentro il culo di Sherlock, che geme ad alta voce.

John muove un po’ il dito e lo preme con attenzione nel corpo di Sherlock. Non è abbastanza, e Sherlock fa oscillare i fianchi, cercando di spingersi in basso sul suo dito, ma lui lo fa scivolare lentamente indietro. Quando rimane solo la punta, John lo spinge di nuovo dentro, un po’ più veloce questa volta. Lo fa di nuovo. E di nuovo. _Non abbastanza_. “Di più," geme Sherlock.

Questa volta il dito di John scivola fuori del tutto mentre lui tira il labbro inferiore di Sherlock tra i suoi, e quando rientra è unito a un secondo. Sherlock assapora l’allargarsi delicato e il modo in cui le dita di John si contorcono dentro di lui. I baci di Sherlock prendono una sfumatura disperata, tutta lingua, denti e respiri pesanti. Quando John piega le dita e gli sfiora leggermente la prostata, i suoi fianchi scattano e il margine della sua visone si spezza e si sfoca. “Di più, John. Per favore, di più,” alita tra i baci.

John aggiunge un terzo dito, facendoli scivolare tutti e tre dentro e fuori da Sherlock con un'attenta precisione, torcendoli, curvandoli e allargandoli proprio per mantenere Sherlock vicino al limite senza spingerlo oltre. "Johhhn," piagnucola lui.

Dopo qualche altro colpo, John fa scivolare fuori le dita e si mette in ginocchio tra le gambe aperte di Sherlock. Sebbene lui riesca a malapena a pensare, brancola ciecamente a tentoni finché non riesce a trovare il flacone ancora stappato e glielo spinge nel palmo. John si spreme il liquido in mano e si accarezza finché non è ben ricoperto. Afferra il retro delle ginocchia di Sherlock e le spinge verso l'alto, spalancandolo e inclinandogli i fianchi verso l'alto. Afferra un cuscino e glielo incunea sotto per aiutarlo a mantenere più comodamente la posizione. È passato molto tempo dall'ultima volta che Sherlock ha fatto sesso con qualcuno, e sa che sarebbe più facile farlo se fosse sullo stomaco, ma né lui né John sembrano avere alcuna intenzione di farlo in nessun altro modo che questo. Anche se riesce a malapena ad aprire gli occhi, vuole vedere la faccia di John quando spinge per la prima volta dentro di lui. Vuole guardare ogni sfarfallio delle sue palpebre e ogni gemito a bocca aperta. Vuole sapere che aspetto ha il viso di John quando viene, sapere che è stato lui a farlo apparire così.

John si allinea e poi esita, guardando Sherlock in cerca di rassicurazione. Sherlock costringe i suoi occhi a rimanere aperti e incontrare il suo sguardo. Riesce a annuire in modo a malapena percettibile, e poi le mani di John sono sui suoi fianchi ed è lì, che si muove lentamente nel corpo di Sherlock, e lui non riesce a respirare, e non può parlare, e non può sentire nulla al di là del travolgente, beato silenzio nella sua testa, ma in qualche modo, in _qualche modo_ , riesce a tenere gli occhi aperti abbastanza a lungo da vedere il modo in cui la mascella di John si serra e poi si rilassa e il modo in cui i suoi occhi color mezzanotte si spalancano e poi si chiudono pesantemente e il modo in cui le narici si dilatano in profondi, affannosi respiri mentre combatte l'impulso di muoversi più in fretta, spingere più forte, arrendersi.

Sherlock permette infine alle palpebre di chiudersi, concentrandosi invece sul lento, dolce dolore dei suoi muscoli mentre si allungano per consentire a John di entrare. Quando alla fine si è spinto dentro fino in fondo, John si ferma. "Sherlock," dice piano, la sua voce piena di calma riverenza. "Apri gli occhi, amore."

_Amore._ John lo ha chiamato _amore_. John è dentro di lui e lo ha chiamato amore, e questa è la cosa più perfetta che sia mai accaduta nella storia dell’intero dannato universo. Sherlock apre gli occhi abbastanza a lungo da individuare la bocca perfetta di John e baciarlo profondamente.

Quando si separano di nuovo, trattengono ciascuno lo sguardo dell’altro mentre John prova a ruotare i fianchi e un forte gemito rimbomba dal petto di Sherlock. John ruota i fianchi indietro e poi di nuovo in avanti. E poi di nuovo. E di nuovo. Le gambe di Sherlock gli scivolano attorno, i suoi piedi magri si agganciano dietro la schiena muscolosa di John e premono i loro corpi ancora più vicini. Mentre John continua a dondolarsi contro di lui, il suo stomaco ondulato sfiora l’uccello dolorante di Sherlock, fornendo la pressione sufficiente a ricordargli quanto disperatamente vuole essere toccato. Sherlock non può evitare i piagnucolii che gli sfuggono di bocca o il modo in cui le mani gli scorrono selvaggiamente tra i capelli, nel disperato tentativo di trovare qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi.

Questa volta, quando John rotea i fianchi, lo sottolinea con uno _scatto_ che spedisce un'onda d'urto attraverso ogni nervo nel corpo di Sherlock, e la sua schiena si inarca abbastanza forte da sollevarlo per un attimo dal letto.

“Mmm. Piaciuto?" chiede John, con la voce a un millimetro di distanza da un ringhio.

Sherlock non riesce a trovare le parole per rispondere: non riesce nemmeno a individuare dove è memorizzata la lingua nel suo cervello e, anche se potesse, dubita che sarebbe in grado di capire quali parole formerebbero una risposta appropriata. C'è solo una parola che conosce, l'unica che riempie ogni angolo della sua mente, la parola che è scritta nelle profondità della sua anima. "Johhhhhhhhn," piagnucola disperato.

Ruotare, scatto. Ruotare, scatto. Ruotaaare, scatto. E finalmente, _finalmente_ , John avvolge la mano calda e ancora scivolosa attorno all’uccello gocciolante di Sherlock e inizia a pompare a tempo con il ritmo implacabile dei fianchi. Ogni cellula di Sherlock è uno strumento in sintonia con la spietata direzione di John, la loro canzone si alza a un ritmo frenetico, e questa volta quando John fa schioccare i fianchi in avanti, la sinfonia va in crescendo, e Sherlock sta venendo e venendo, nastri spessi che gli schizzano sul petto e sullo stomaco e il nome di John che gli rotola fuori dalle labbra, una preghiera e un’imprecazione.

Altre due lunghe spinte e anche John sta venendo, gemendo di piacere mentre il suo uccello pulsa profondamente nel culo di Sherlock, riempiendolo col suo seme. Quando il suo cervello lampeggia di nuovo online, Sherlock non ricorda che il sesso sia mai stato così soddisfacente prima.

John si tira fuori con cautela e crolla sul petto di Sherlock. Ansimano pesantemente l'uno contro l'altro, sfiniti e sazi. Passano anni - o forse solo minuti, Sherlock non può essere del tutto certo - prima di poter respirare di nuovo normalmente, e quando finalmente si sente un po’ meno come se potesse morire per mancanza di ossigeno, apre gli occhi per trovare John lo guarda intensamente, con un sorriso sdolcinato sul viso. "È stato… incredibile."

"Credi?" Sherlock ridacchia. Poi anche John ride, e poi sembra che non riescano a smettere di ridere finché non si asciugano entrambi le lacrime dagli occhi. Sherlock avvolge le braccia intorno alla schiena di John e lo tira su per un bacio languido. John gli lascia cadere la testa sul petto con un sospiro compiaciuto, e Sherlock coglie l'occasione per premergli il naso sui capelli e inspirarlo, il profumo di menta piperita e di tea tree del suo shampoo mescolato con scotch e sudore e sesso e quel _qualcos’altro_ è puramente John. È un profumo che parla di scene del crimine mattutine e di takeaway a tarda notte, di pericolo e domesticità, di lampi di rabbia e di vite d'amore. Di solidarietà. Di conforto. Di _casa_.

L'ultimo pensiero di Sherlock, prima di sprofondare nel sonno, è che _non è mai stato tanto felice in vita sua._

Fine


End file.
